The Queen of Fiore
by RedCrustacean
Summary: Let's assume Lucy was never saved by Natsu when they first met. It's at this point you realize how messed up Lucy could have been. Genre might change. Rating for themes, potential nudity, language, etc. When you change this key point, you might as well call it an AU.
1. 00 Prologue - Lucy

**After revisiting my story, attempting to make a new chapter, and then realizing how convoluted the plot is, I've decided to start from square one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy Fiore slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the morning sun streaming in from the window. A small bottle of wine rested on a drawer off to the side, adjacent to a lamp that was turned off. She grabbed her wedding ring carefully, testing its full weight.

After dropping it on her nightstand, she took a moment to read the next sentence in her book.

' _I'm sorry, Gwen. But it is better to be feared than loved. Because your presence is a weakness upon my soul I can stand no longer. I fear that if we parted ways tomorrow, my heart would shatter into a million pieces. And that is why I leave now. So that my heart is only shattered into two.'_

Lucy had to admit, it was pretty corny. In fact, it was complete garbage. There was a damsel, a hero, a villain. It was formulaic, to say the least, with a clearly defined call to adventure. It stuck with part one, and moved onwards, past the one dimensional all that mattered were the main characters. It's about the nature of love. Because when you are in love the world fades around you.

All that is left of that once occupied space is nothingness. A void, a vacuum. That was when Lucy touched her husband's fingers wrapped around her waist. Smiling innocently, she turned around to greet a smiling face. A face in deep, deep sleep. The face of a king. The face of a potential father. The face of nobility.

Lucy found his energy and demeanor sorely lacking.

When she reached up to touch his cheek it was cold and lifeless, and dead. When she stroked his beard for the last time, she saw her past.

Sighing, Lucy leaned her forehead against his in silent prayer. Tom never abused her. Tom never cheated. Tom was just in the right place at the wrong time.

He was a good man.

She cracked her neck before taking a deep breath.

She stared at the ceiling as she contemplated her actions thus far.

Her face contorted into various shapes as her lips parted and an ear splitting screech reverberated throughout the castle.

"Help! Someone help! Guards! Please! Thomas is… Thomas has been poisoned!"

And in rushed the guard, securing the body, sampling the wine, and giving Lucy a different blanket, and a different drink.

The body was unceremoniously dumped into the ground. Off to the side, a pink haired man cried by himself as he began to bury his friend.

In the distance, there was the sound of a weapon being charged up, taking in the magical essences of everything nearby.

Bang.

Lucy let her tears fall onto her cheeks as she realized what happened to the girl who used to live on Strawberry lane. A monster had been born.

More guns being fired signalled the death of the legend.

One by one, people approached the carcass in the coffin, kissing him lovingly on his forehead. It seemed as if he was only sleeping, and would wake up at any second. If he knew the truth, that would be exactly what he would be doing. Lucy steadied her breath and remembered the most important thing about herself. And it magically made the pain go away.

The sound of a crowd dispersing, and the soft fall of rain accompanied Lucy's journey through the graveyard.

A short distance away, a small bleach blonde girl cried in a leather getup. Her younger brother looked regretful, carrying a large umbrella over himself and his sister.

Lucy walked over to their smaller funeral, one that had ended some time ago and placed a rose meant for the king on the grave of the person these two people were grieving over.

Lisanna Strauss. A beloved sister. A fun friend. A great loss.

She bowed slightly towards the two strangers. "She will be with you as long as you don't forget her. My condolences."

The woman's vision snapped up. "Who the hell are you to say that?"

"Sister, please-"

"You don't even know her! Why would you care? Why would anyone care?"

Lucy sadly smiled. "I've lost someone important to my life too. Just recently… Everything still feels numb." Lucy took a deep breath as the woman cried onto the stone. "The pain won't ever go away. And I understand. It's what makes me human… I just hope that it gets better. Because I know that in my heart, my husband would've wanted me to… go on. Even though it seems impossible, I will keep moving so that I don't disappoint him."

The woman looked up at me. "How old are you?"

"Younger than I should be." And Lucy walked away, passing a pink haired man who was crying to himself on a pillar.

His tears joined the mass of puddles below, and then there was no more.

The body was unceremoniously dumped into the ground. Off to the side, a pink haired man cried by himself as he began to bury his friend.

In the distance, there was the sound of a weapon being charged up, taking in the magical essences of everything nearby.

Lucy ascended the throne, scepter in hand, crown on head.

 _"I will not marry myself off to another nation's prince."_

And the crowd of soldier simultaneously saluted.

 _"Nor will I sell myself out to some company."_

The soft chink of boots accompanied Lucy's transcendence. Noblemen and farmers, and vendors lay kneeling before her.

 _"I will lead my country during these dark times."_

Lucy turned slowly before sitting upon the golden throne.

 _"Towards a brighter future."_

She frowned on the crowd gathered before her to petition their bills and ordinances.

 _"A free future."_

"Long live queen Lucy!" The crowd chanted as Lucy's coronation was completed.

 _"A future of political, economical, scientific, and magical dominance!"_

"Long live Fiore!"

"Long live the queen!"

* * *

 **And that is the prologue rewritten.**

 **I've made it so that Lucy's allies don't have a reason to hate her. I've planned out her motive behind everything. I've planned out the wars going on in Earthland, and I've planned Fairy Tail's role in the coming chapters, as well as Fiore's role, and the various issues I might write about.**

 **This version of Lucy I'm building is more methodical and less unhinged. Natsu, Erza, and Gray, will not be framed by Lucy, because I just see them getting executed, and, well, that would mean getting rid of a big character early on. I'd prefer if you understood my world's characters before I offed them, just to make you feel sadder.**

 **Please review whether you like the change, want Natsu to be offed, or want to see Lucy spiral into paranoid induced rage (because she offed her friends). Have a good day.**


	2. Inspiration

**This story will be on hiatus until either:**

 **a)I make it less convoluted**

 **b)I figure out where the story is actually heading towards (the climax)**

 **c)Inspiration strikes**


End file.
